


The Maid

by KendraLockheart



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Don't know if I'll continue this, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Hate Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, first fic ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraLockheart/pseuds/KendraLockheart
Summary: I'm not good at summaries. Basicly Tifa is Cloud's maid who is a renowed Architect. She must be punished for certain actions by him.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	The Maid

**Author's Note:**

> So.. this is my first time writing a fic ever. Also I am not a native speaker so I'm sure this is full of mistakes.  
> Also this will probably stay a one-shot. It has the potential to be more than that but I'll see if or when inspiration strikes...

Tifa watched him from her hands and knees as she cleaned his marble kitchen floor. Her dark eyes drifted hungrily across his broad back, taught with lean muscles and sheathed in a perfectly tailored black suit.

  
Fuck, Cloud even made the mundane act of pouring coffee decadently sexy.

Tifa pushed a few strands of wavy hair out of her eyes. She should ask him. What was there to lose? She had been working as his housekeeper for six months and always left the place immaculate. She was a rockstar at her job—so asking for a favor shouldn’t be that scary.

“Mr. Strife?” Tifa asked, more timidly than she would have liked.

Cloud turned, his face flustered—midnight blue eyes piercing. “Not now, Tifa. I’m already late for my meeting and I can’t find my fucking keys.” He shouted.

“Well,” Tifa blurted, just trying to get her request heard. “My birthday is this weekend and I was wondering if maybe I could use your pool?” Cloud stopped dead in his tracks.

“Have you heard a word I’ve been saying?” He hissed. “Keys!” He demanded.

“I think I saw them on the foyer table.” She stammered. Cloud brushed past her briskly, his italian leather shoes marring her pristine floor with ugly black marks.

Snatching his keys from the table he glanced over his shoulder.

“My pool is for guests only—not the help.” With the slam of the heavy oak door, a stunned Tifa was suddenly alone. The roar of Cloud’s Porsche assaulted her ears, now burning with rage. His squealing tires ignited a fury inside her.

The help? What the fuck century was this? Maybe housekeepers were treated like that back in Lithuania, but this was the fucking United States of America. “Screw him.” She whispered to an empty house.

Tifa tore off her rubber gloves, chucked the sponge in the bucket of soapy water, and rocketed to her feet. A devilish grin tugged at her pouting lips. Time to fuck some shit up.

She started in the master bedroom, languidly dragging her fingertips over the cool Egyptian cotton sheets of his California King. So many times she had day dreamed about what it might feel like to share that big beautiful bed with Cloud. How his hands felt, drifting over every curve of her body--sending her nerves scattering in a thousand different directions.

On more than one occasion, she had unearthed lingering lingerie lost in the rumpled sheets while doing laundry. One morning, she had arrived to find handcuffs still attached to the stainless steel four poster frame.

He had to be irresistible in the sack if half of Midgars elites were parading through his bedroom letting him tie them up. What would it be like giving up control like that--to be at his mercy and a slave to his addicting touch? She had heard the rumors he liked his women gasping and begging for release before he would let them cum.

Edging was always a favorite of Tifa's and although she'd done it many times herself, she had never had a partner deny her orgasm. Her eyes fluttered shut imaging herself tied to Cloud's bed, his tongue exploring every part of her wanton body before finally landing on her clit. Her breath quickened as she could practically feel his warm mouth driving her toward ecstasy.  
Tifa snapped herself out of her daydream. This man didn’t even have the decency to clean up after his sexual escapades and instead expected her to do it without quarry or complaint.

Her knuckles grew white as she clenched the opulent fabric between her fingers, stripping the mattress bare. She plunged the kitchen knife deeply into the cushy mattress, gutting it down the center. She slashed the soft down pillows wildly. Feathery fluff erupted around her and she giggled.

Tifa knew she was behaving completely irrationally but at this point she didn’t give a flying fuck. She was already burning this bridge with Cloud to the ground so why not continue her rampage?

Catching her breath, the glistening infinite pool taunted her from the window. Storming down the stairs she made a bee-line for the backyard, revenge fueling her every step.

Cloud would regret ever disrespecting Tifa Lockhart, she would make damn sure of that.

* * *

  
He shouldn’t have treated Tifa so poorly. Cloud sighed as he approached the office. She was a sweet girl and didn’t deserve his misplaced wrath. It wasn’t her fault he was late. It wasn’t her fault he had been up all night preparing for the biggest meeting of his life.

The client reviewing his building plans for this luxury hotel could make or break his career. His drafts would surely land him the job. He smiled, glancing at the car seat next to him. Empty.

Fuck. Cloud slammed on the breaks and made a harsh U-turn. He’d been so distracted he had walked out the door without his blueprints. His face grew hot with embarrassment at how he’d left Tifa that morning. His strong fingers gripped the steering wheel tightly as guilt kicked in. He had class shamed her and now he was the one who felt like a first class dickhead.

Tifa was a great house keeper—better than all the previous ones—and professional too. One morning he had forgotten to remove the handcuffs from the bed before her arrival and she had said nothing. The other housekeepers usually quit or made each subsequent visit insanely awkward for him, trying to pry more into his sexual proclivities and private life. Tifa had done none of that.

He was determined to make it up to her. Cloud would let her use the pool and even take her out for a special birthday dinner.

He pulled into his driveway wondering what Tifa would look like all dressed up. He only saw her in sneakers, shorts, and a tank top—her black waves bouncing around her pretty beautiful face. She had such a sunny disposition, a smile to die for, and legs that could bring a man to his knees.

Come to think of it, her ass was pretty sexy too. He pictured how she looked on all fours scrubbing his floors that morning, and his cock leapt to attention--hard as the marble Tifa had polished.

Cloud imagined the sensation of shoving her flushed cheek to that cool marble, forcing her gorgeous ass higher in the air as his hand pinned her delicate neck to the floor. His dick stiffened even more at that carnal image of readying Tifa for a sultry spanking.

Damn! He didn’t have time for this. He just needed to grab his drafts, apologize quickly, and get the hell back to the office.

“Tifa,” He called out, stepping into the house. “I want to apologize about what I said to you earlier.” He was greeted by silence. Cloud strode purposefully through the foyer eyeing the bucket of dirty water in the kitchen. Maybe she had moved upstairs.

Shrugging it off, he opened the door to his office and swiped the building plans from his desk. He grabbed a sheet of stationary to leave her a note and was just about to leave when he caught site of her through the window.

* * *

  
Tifa kicked the last of the large hibiscus plants into the pool. It made a satisfying splash as it crashed through the water’s surface. Soil flooded out, creating a dark muddy bloom—the ceramic pot sinking to the bottom. A gritty, floating film now covered the entire pool. She was quite pleased with herself until a voice sliced through her silent celebration.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” A chill shot up Tifa’s spine. She froze. Shit. What the hell was Cloud doing home? He wasn’t supposed to be back until that evening. She was caught off guard and terrified but she couldn’t let him see that.

“Giving you what you deserve.” She retorted, her eyes narrowing. A furious Cloud charged through the backyard, not stopping until he stood squarely in front of her. He towered over Tifa, eyes ablaze. His heated breath fell on her lips. Fuck. Why was she kind of turned on by this? The air between them was electric. He grabbed her chin roughly between his fingers, yanking her towards him, just a kiss away.

“And what do you think I deserve, Tifa?” His voice was dangerously soft, his body ridged against hers.

“To be punished.” She whispered fiercely.

"That's funny," Cloud taunted. "That's what I'm thinking you deserve right now."

Cloud was incredibly pissed off and undeniably turned on at the same time--which was extremely confusing. On one hand, Tifa had gone on a mad rampage destroying his property. On the other, her fiery attitude and the sensual pout of her full lips made his cock throb with longing. Cloud's heart pounded with a heady mix of anger and lust. What could he do with her? They were standing amidst the ruins of his backyard and he was already late getting back to the office. A deliciously wicked smirk came across his face as an idea exploded into his brain. He knew exactly how to deal with the rebellious Tifa Lockhart.

Tifa pursed her lips. Cloud's sudden and decadent smile unnerved and excited her. "What are you smiling at?" She demanded.

"Just a perfect way to punish you that will satisfy us both." He murmured, his fingers still gripping her chin roughly.

"Satisfy us both?" Tifa laughed. "How in the flying fuck would I be satisfied by your punishment." She retorted.

"Come with me and find out." He taunted. Tifa had to admit she was slightly intrigued. What kind of punishment of his could she possibly enjoy?

Tifa's pulse quickened as she sat in the passenger's side of Cloud's Porsche. She couldn't believe she had agreed to go with him but her curiosity had won the battle.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To my office. I have a meeting that you will sit patiently through until we can further discuss the consequences of your behaviour today." Cloud answered, his tone even yet firm.

When they arrived, Tifa was floored. Cloud's office was sleek and elegant--STRIFE & ASSOCIATES-- glittered in black onyx over the secretary's desk. Tifa's eyes widened.

The secretary. The secretary was flawless with auburn hair, Coco Chanel skirt suit, and Christian Louboutin heels. Tifa looked down at her grubby clothes and heat flooded to her cheeks. She felt plain and out of place. Before she could say anything,F Cloud whisked her passed the front desk barely making eye contact.

"Aerith, please make sure Mr. Wallace is comfortable when he arrives." Cloud instructed briskly to the woman behind the desk. The woman stood up quickly, almost knocking over her chair.

"Sir, he's been waiting in the conference room for the past fifteen minutes." Aerith said hurriedly. Cloud cursed under his breath.

"Well tell him I'll be in shortly." He barked while escorting Tifa into his private office.

"Of course, Sir." Aerith answered dutifully. Tifa watched her as Aerith's perfectly poised figure disappeared behind a corner.

Cloud closed a pair of large oak doors behind him, turning his mesmerizing gaze to Tifa. Her knees quivered slightly. Those eyes--so penetrating and merciless.

She felt as though he could see straight through to her darkest desires.

"The plans I have for you," Cloud murmured softly into her ear, pinning Tifa's petite frame against the solid doors. The smell of him was intoxicating--his cologne sharp and pungent with a slight hint of mint. Notes of cedar and deep current wafted around her, making her dizzy with need. The weight of him pressed against her sent her senses scattering.

Tifa felt Cloud's excitement harden against her. A tiny moan escaped her lips as his fingers drifted up her thigh. "Do you trust me?" He whispered, his lips falling gently against the slender curve of her neck. Tifa's eyes fluttered shut, lost in the intensity of him.

"Yes, Cloud." She sighed, submerged under the sensual spell of his caress.

"Good." Cloud said, pulling away from her.

Tifa eyed him hungrily as she watched him move behind his enormous drafting table. He took out a small black box and set it down on the desk. Puzzled, Tifa stared at it.

"What is that?" She asked. Cloud smiled.

"The first part of your punishment." He answered. Tifa scoffed.

"You're punishing me with a gift?"

"Not quite, dear Tifa." Cloud said, mischief in his voice. "Open it."

Tifa reached for the box inquisitively. It was small and smooth in her hands, the heavy and expensive card stock cool to her fingers. Removing the top, revealed a silver egg nested in black velvet. "I want you to wear this inside you until my meeting is over. Wait for me in the reception area." With those swift instructions, Cloud moved toward the doors. Before closing them behind him, he turned over his shoulder. "Oh, and Tifa, don't you dare cum." The heavy oak clicked shut, leaving an aroused and slightly confused Tifa alone in the immense corner office.

With trembling fingers, she took the egg from its packaging. It was heavier than she expected. Could she really be doing this? Would she really going to obey this ridiculous demand? She inspected the egg further. How did this thing even turn on?

Cloud fingered the small remote in his pocket as he walked to the conference room. He smiled to himself. If Tifa actually did what she was told she would be in for quite a pleasurable surprise.

Tifa breathed in deeply. What did she have to loose? Cloud was incredibly sexy and she had always wondered what it would be like having his attention. Now she had it--undeniably so. The feeling was exhilarating.

Her excitement and anticipation-built shimmying out of her shorts and peeling off her thong. A sudden shiver wracked her body as the cool silver kissed her skin.

Her eyes closed, letting the fullness of the egg engulf and fill her. Her pussy was soaking wet, eagerly clenching around the toy. Her breath caught as she dressed and walked to the reception area. The little egg seemed to vibrate and bounce with every step, sending shock waves of pleasure through her. Cloud had warned her not to cum. She smiled deviously to herself and sat down in one of the leather armchairs. She had Cloud's little game figured out. The egg only worked if she moved. If she sat quietly and patiently, so would the egg.

"Is there anything I can help you with miss?" Aerith asked, glancing up from behind her computer.  
"No, thank you." Tifa said politely, picking up a magazine. "Mr. Strife just asked me to wait for him."

"Alright," Aerith replied. "But let me know if you do need something--you might be there awhile."

"I don't mind." Tifa blushed. Let him take all the time in the world. She had accepted his challenge and now she would beat him at his own game. She smirked, hiding her face behind a magazine. She had plenty of time to catch up on Hollywood gossip with the toy lying dormant inside her tight little slit.

Tifa stifled a cry as the little egg suddenly awoke from its slumber. It roared to life, sending her nerves into a sensual panic. Her pussy clenched around the toy, refusing to let go as it continued its pleasurable assault.

What. The. Fuck. Tifa's thoughts pin-balled around in her brain. How was this happening? Wasn't this just a kegal toy? The egg began to pulse now, sending shivers up her spine and waves of pleasure unfurling to her fingertips. Those fingertips were now desperately clutching her magazine in a death grip--her nerves exploding with sensation.

"Is everything okay?" A voice broke through the deafening silence. Tifa hadn't realized it but suddenly Aerith stood over her with a glass of water. "You're face looks flushed." Aerith said. "Do you need me to turn up the AC?" She asked, clear concern in her voice. Tifa blushed red even more.

"I, I-I'm fine." She stammered, lowering her eyes and crossing her legs a little tighter. "Thank you, the water will help." She reached a shaking hand toward the crystal glass, grabbing it feverishly.

"Of course." Aerith said, walking back to her desk.

Tifa shut her eyes tightly and sipped at her water. The toy was buzzing faster now, unrelenting and thrilling. Her breathing quickened and she ached for release.

The egg was tiny but powerful, driving her to the edge. No! She clutched the glass firmly in her hand. She would not cum. She could not allow Cloud the satisfaction. She would not fucking cum. Dammit she needed to cum.

A strong hand on her shoulder suddenly pulled Tifa out of her frenzy.

"Sorry for the wait, Miss Lockhart," Cloud looked down at her with a playful gaze. "I can see you in my office now." He plucked a trembling Tifa off the armchair and escorted her once again into his office.

* * *

  
The sight of Tifa almost unraveling with pleasure in front of Cloud made his cock jump with exhilaration. She looked so fucking sexy in his office chair trying her hardest not to cum. Her defiant eyes met his.

"You tricked me." Tifa breathed, squeezing her legs together tightly. "You had control of this stupid toy the entire time."

"Did you cum?" He asked.

"No," She panted. "I'll never give you the satisfaction!"

Cloud watched as Tifa struggled to keep her composure. He had to hand it to her. She had spirit--wild like an untamed stallion. He loved that about her. Kneeling down in front of her chair he spread her legs wide. Tifa threw her had back gasping as her control began to break.

"Never?" He taunted. "Never is a long time." Cloud teased devilishly. Removing the remote from his pocket he pushed a button. "Now, will you give me the satisfaction?"

Tifa's stone cold resolve crumbled as Cloud played her pussy like a well-tuned instrument. Her senses spun out of control as the tiny vibrating egg drove her off the edge. She moaned as the orgasm took her, flooding her body with uncontrollable sensation.

Her outcry was swallowed by Cloud's sudden kiss. Heat engulfed her lips. The sharp taste of spearmint startled her. To Tifa's surprise, she kissed him back with equal fervency, entangling her fingers in his hair. She pressed her body against him, wrapping her legs around Cloud--pulling him closer.

In a frenzy, Tifa bucked her hips against him, determined to ride out her climax as long as possible. Her pussy quivered and spasmed, and again she cried out--lost in the tingling at her core. She clung to him desperately as her orgasm ebbed, her breathing still heavy.

Cloud lifted his head out of her grasp to look at her. "Did you enjoy your punishment?" He asked slyly. Tifa's heartbeat still thrummed in her chest. She held his gaze steadily.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Would you like more?" He kissed her neck, pulling his arms around her. She tightened her legs around him, refusing to let him go.

"Yes." Tifa said.


End file.
